Journey to the Land of Time
by Wingdings and Dingdong
Summary: {Dedicated to Difinity!} After the Battle City tournament ends, Yami and Yugi are in possession of the 3 God Cards and 4 Millenium Items. They must now travel to Egypt to reclaim the pharaoh's memories.


Wingdings: HI!!!!!  
  
Dingdong: Welcome everyone!  
  
Wingdings: This is our first joint fanfic.  
  
Dingdong: That took a while to get ideas for.  
  
Wingdings: We'll keep the author's notes short, because you guys just want to read the fanfic, right?  
  
Dingdong: Are you sure they wanna read it?  
  
Wingdings: *scowls* They clicked on it, didn't they?  
  
Dingdong: *swacks self* I dumb!  
  
Wingdings: *eye roll* Great. I have a dumb yami and really long author's notes that no one reads.  
  
Dingdong: You're right. On with the fic!  
  
Wingdings: Of course I'm right!  
  
Dingdong: *pouts* I can be right too, you know.  
  
Wingdings: I don't agree with you. Fic time!  
  
Disclaimer: Wingdings and Dingdong don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, which is the rightful property of Kazuki Takahashi. We only own the ideas of which you shall be reading.  
  
* * *  
  
Journey to the land of time  
  
By Wingdings and Dingdong  
  
* * *  
  
Dedicated to Difinity.  
  
~*~ Opening theme Moeteiru de yume plays~*~  
  
Mysteries in Egypt's land  
  
Silent words across the sand  
  
In the night, shadows call  
  
Haunting screams break nightfall  
  
Daylight stretches across the sea  
  
The future pounds with opportunity  
  
Shadow games across the world  
  
In the hidden realm, secrets swirl  
  
Step out of line  
  
And you shall pay  
  
When the King of Games comes your way  
  
Soul stealers, mind crush  
  
Evil essence turns to dust  
  
The pharaoh rules with an iron fist  
  
Memories fading into the mist  
  
The light will seek you  
  
When darkness tolls  
  
It will induce the evil  
  
To change it's course  
  
Though the situation's at it's worst  
  
The good will overwhelm it  
  
Destroy it through and through  
  
Time will erase the legends  
  
Of the long forgotten days  
  
When memory strikes hard  
  
Coming here to stay  
  
Embedding in the mind  
  
As the ancient myths chime  
  
~*~ Moeteiru de yume ends ~*~  
  
an: Moeteiru de yume=Ablaze with dreams  
  
~*~ Episode 1: Apparition of the voice ~*~  
  
Yugi Motou was sitting on his bed, looking triumphantly at all the new treasures he had collected. The three God Cards peeked up at him, along with 4 shining Millenium Items. The Millenium Puzzle, Necklace, Rod, and Scales. Yami began to whisper in his mind.  
  
// We did a god job, aibou. //  
  
/ Ya, we did, didn't we? /  
  
A flash of light, and Yami materialized next to his hikari. "I knew we could do it. You were very strong these past few weeks, Yugi. I'm proud of you." He said quietly. "We've come a long way since Duelist Kingdom, huh Yami?" "Yes we did. It wasn't easy, but we did it." Yami replied, his voice full of pride. He flopped down on Yugi's bed, the hikari sitting down next to him. They gazed out the window at the night sky. The stars danced and swirled, forever out of reach.  
  
Yugi smiled. "It sure is nice outside, huh Yami?" Yami nodded. "Yes it is, Yugi." They continued to stare at the sky for a few more minutes. Then Yugi looked up at his counterpart. "Yami?" "Yes Yugi?" Yugi smiled again. "I wanna thank you, for everything. I don't know what I would've done without your help."  
  
"I don't think I could have one without your help either, Yugi." The dark one answered. He stared blankly out the window. The night was his time, the darkness comforting. "Hey, I don't think my grandfather knows about you." Yugi's voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Does he have to know?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled nervously. "Well, it would help if he knew. I mean, we've known each other for more than 2 years now. I think it would be a good idea to tell him. Especially since you tend to talk to me more and more often, and he's been questionning me about why I sometimes sit there with a blank look on my face." Yami chuckled, the sound coming from deep within his throat. "I can't help it if I'm bored out of my mind while you sit through school. Besides, we have plenty to talk about."  
  
"Ya, like, what happens now? I mean, we have all the God Cards, and 4 of the 7 Millenium Items. How can we unlock your memories" Yami's face suddenly turned serious. "Yugi, I don't know how. My memory was erased quite a bit. Though the battle with Kaiba did bring some memories back, I can't quite tell how we can do that." "Oh." Yugi sat silent for a moment, pondering. "We'll find a way." Seeing Yami's serious expression, he nudged his other half in the ribs. "Really, Yami!" His darker half just chuckled again. "Whatever you say, aibou." A call sounded from downstairs, interrupting the peace. "Yugi! Dinner's ready!" "Okay, Grandpa!" Yugi shouted back. On cue, Yami vanished into his soul room.  
  
~*~ Later that night ~*~  
  
"Goodnight, Yami!" said Yugi as he climbed into bed. "Goodnight, aibou." Yami chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair. "Hey! Quit it! You're messing up my hair!" Yami chuckled. "What are you now, Yugi? A girl?" Yami chuckled again. Yugi giggled. "Yami! I am not!" he said in an almost whiny voice. Yami chuckled again, then he flicked the light switch. "Goodnight, Yugi. Sleep well." "You too, Yami!" said Yugi as he lay down and soon fell asleep.  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
The sounds of shoes clicking against the floor broke through the silence of the dreamworld. Yami, realizing he was not in his soul room, shot up, startled. "Who are you?" He called out, but everything was in shadows. "Yami?" Yugi's voice responeded, concealed by the darkness. "Yugi? Yugi, where are you?" Yami called out. A dry chuckle resounded. "Yugi's with me. If you can find me, I'll return him to you." Yami let out an angry sound. "That's enough! Show yourself!" Another low chuckle. "I can't. You can see me, but you won't. You can hear me, but you can't." Yami let out another angry sound. "Give me a straight answer, you coward!"  
  
"Yami? I can't find you!" Yugi's voice rang out, higher with panic. "Yugi! I don't know where you are! Who's with you?" Silence came from the dark. The low voice resounded. "You must use the light to find him, pharaoh." "Quit talking in riddles!" The said pharaoh demanded. "Use the light? Yugi's my light!" "Tsk tsk, pharaoh." The voice said. "You need to think harder. Don't always search for the simplest answers. You have to think." Cruel laughter resounded.  
  
~End dream sequence~  
  
Yugi shot up in bed, his heart pounding. / Yami? / He called. Suddenly, he was terrified that Yami would not answer him. // I'm here, aibou. // Yugi sighed, the air filled with relief. Yugi's big amethyst eyes brimmed with tears. Yami immediately rushed to Yugi's side. "Yugi? Are you okay?" Yugi sniffed. "No, I'm not!" He threw his arms around Yami's middle and began to cry. "I had a horrible nightmare! Someone evil kidnapped me, and you couldn't find me, and he said something about using the light." Yami patted Yugi's back. "It's okay, Yugi. It was just a dream. It's okay now." Yugi sniffled and looked up at Yami. "Thanks Yami."  
  
~*~ One week later~*~  
  
School had just let out, and the Yugi's group of oddly assorted friends gathered outside of the gates. "Hey, Yug?" "Yeah Joey?" "We were wondering if you wanted to come to Burger World with us for some food." The 'us' being Joey, Seto, and Ryou. "I'm sorry, but I promised Grandpa to help with the shop." "It's all right, Yugi." Ryou said. "Okay. Ja ne!" "See ya, Yug!" Joey called after him.  
  
As Yugi walked home from school, he felt Yami open their mental link. "How was school today, Yugi?" He asked. Yugi grinned. "It's going to be summer vacation in 2 days." Yami looked puzzled. "What's that?" Yami asked, a look of confusion written all over his face. "It's 2 months we get in the summertime with no school. It's awesome!" Yami smiled. "Then we have more time to think, huh?" Yugi nodded. "Ya."  
  
Suddenly, dark, ominous clouds stretched across the sky. Thunder roared through the air as lightning cracked the sky. "So, pharaoh." The voice from the dream sneered. "I see you and your weakling hikari are confused. It's quite fitting, ne?" Yugi, startled, began to dash in the direction of his home. "Leave us alone!" He screamed, the words hurled at the heavens. A lightning bolt struck the ground near Yugi's foot, cracking the pavement. "Augh!" Yugi dodged the electricity, nearly twisting his ankle in the process. He sprinted to the game shop as raindrops splattered the ground.  
  
Yugi quickly ran into the game shop, shutting the door tightly behind him and locking it. The little bell above the door jingled melodiously, announcing his arrival. Yugi sank to the ground, gasping for air.  
  
// Yugi? Are you alright? //  
  
Yami appeared next to his hikari. Yugi looked up at him. "Ya, I'm fine. I heard the voice from our dream last week." Yami frowned, concerned. "What did he say?" "He said that we were confused and that it suited us well. I ran home as fast as I could, nearly breaking my ankle in the process." Yugi rubbed his aching ankle. Yami opened his mouth to say something, but then Grandpa called out. "Yugi? Is that you?" Yami quickly vanished as Grandpa entered the room.  
  
// Phew. That was close. // Yami mumbled in Yugi's subconscious.  
  
Yugi audibly choked back a giggle, causing Grandpa to give him a questioning look. "Hi, Grandpa." Yugi greeted the elderly man. "Yugi, my boy, I have wonderful news!" "What is it, Grandpa?" "We're going on an archaeological dig in Egypt over your summer vacation!"  
  
Yugi's heart skipped a beat. Egypt? This was perfect! Now Yami and Yugi could try to unlock Yami's memories. In Yugi's mind, Yami let out a whoop of joy. "We're leaving as soon as school's over on Friday, so go pack your bags." Yugi nodded. "Hai Grandpa." With that, Yugi scampered up the stairs to pack.  
  
~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
  
Yugi was walking home from school when a noise in the bushes made him stop. "Who's there?" He yelled sharply. A tall figure with light blonde hair and tan skin stepped out. "Oh, it's just you Malik." Yugi relaxed slightly. "Hello, Yugi." The Egyptian greeted him. "What is it that you want?" Yugi asked. "My sister wishes to speak with you. Follow me." He commanded. They walked to the Domino Museum in silence. As if on cue, Malik left as his dark-haired sister greeted Yugi. "Hello, Yugi." "Good afternoon, Miss Ishtar." Yugi said politely. "Please, call me Isis. I have caught word that your grandfather is going to Egypt. I will be accompaning him. I'll meet you in Alexandria on Saturday. That's all for now. Good-bye Yugi."  
  
* * *  
  
Wingdings: What do you guys think?  
  
Dingdong: I loved it! ^.^  
  
Reviewers: We did too!  
  
Wingdings: That's good. This was really long!  
  
Dingdong: I'll say!  
  
Wingdings: We worked on this for so long. @_@  
  
Dingdong: Ya, practically 5 hours...  
  
Yugi: Are we leaving now?  
  
Wingdings: My brain's dead...x_x  
  
Dingdong: ^.^ Ja ne! Please review! 


End file.
